prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey and Mortimer Meet Minnie
Minutes later, the brothers were rushing down to the banquet hall. Mickey was moving Mortimer to the curtains while a servant was trying to adjust Mickey's wig, but Mickey shoved him away in annoyance. Mortimer nervously said, "I'm done for. Father will kill me!" Mickey assured him, "Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in." He pulled back the curtain and they both went through it, and they saw Pete and Peg standing by them. And all nobility and citizens of Egypt were applauding for them. Mickey looked at Mortimer and said under his breath, "Nobody will even notice." Mickey chuckled nervously, and Peg came over to them. "Ah, the young princes," she said, as she embraced her two sons. She looked at Mortimer and said to him with a frown. "Mortimer, you have just been named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father." Mortimer went over to where Pete was with a smile, happy about his new role and for what his father was doing for him. Mickey and Peg applauded, and the cat queen said to him, "Apparently, Mickey, someone thought he... just needed the opportunity." Mickey knew she was referring to Pete, and that he came to his senses about what he told him about Mortimer needing his approval. He came over to Mortimer and Pete and said with a smile, "My lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent." He gestured them to one of the tables, where Big Time was taking a drink of wine, and Burger was munching on some fruit. Pete smiled, "An excellent idea." He called out to the priests, "Burger! Big Time!" Burger nearly choked on his food, and Big Time spat out his wine in surprise. They thought of what to do, and Burger whispered to him, "Big Time. The Median girl." Big Time replied, "That's a good idea!" "Go get her," Burger said, as he rushed to the center of the hall, and Big Time ran off to fetch the girl. Mickey and Mortimer sat on the steps as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on Burger. He announced, "By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land." He threw something on the ground and made smoke appear as he twirled a ball of smoke attached to a rope around it. In an instant, a bunch of colored walls appeared, and Burger moved away to show what he and Big Time had for Mortimer. The walls came down and revealed a young lady mouse on a male horse while Big Time held a long rope that tied to her wrists. This young lady mouse was a couple of years younger than Mickey, with a cream face, long eyelashes, and a black body, nose, ears, and tail, wearing white gloves, sky-blue panties, golden armbands, a sky-blue bedlah top with off-the-shoulder sleeves, matching Arabian pants with golden lining, a pink bow, and matching slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The male horse has an off-white coat and a gray snout, mane, tail, and hooves. His name was Cyril Proudbottom, Minnie's pet horse. Mickey and Mortimer looked at the mouse girl in amazement. Burger announced as he took the rope from Big Time, "We offer you this delicate desert flower." He yanked the rope and pulled Minnie off of Cyril and had her stand in front of the princes. Mortimer came over to her with a smirk and said, "Let us inspect this desert flower." He gripped her face, and Minnie snapped her teeth at him. The mouse prince quickly brought his hand away before she could bite him and said, "More like a desert cobra." Mickey chuckled, "Not much of a snake charmer, are you?" Mortimer gave Mickey a smirk and said, "That's why I give her to you." He lightly shoved Mickey up to Minnie. Mickey stammered, "No, no, no. That's very generous of you, but-" Minnie growled at him, "I won't be given to anyone. Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat." Mortimer chuckled at her backtalk, and the guests all laughed. He whispered to Mickey, "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Mickey came up to Minnie and said to her sternly as he pointed at her, "You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt!" Minnie glared at him, "But I am showing all the respect you deserve... none!" She tugged the rope out of Burger's hands and twirled around to hit the princes with it. The guards, Negaduck, Steelbeak, and Quackerjack, were about to come over to make her stop, but Mickey said to them, "No! Wait!" He leaped over to where Minnie was and grabbed the rope. "Be still!" he said to her. The guest gasped and Minnie yelled at Mickey as she pulled on the rope, "Untie this rope! I demand you set me free!" "Be still!" Mickey said as tried to get a good hold of the rope. "Let go!" Minnie demanded him. Mickey looked behind her and said to her with a devious smirk, "As you wish." He lets go of the rope and Minnie fell backward with a loud yelp and landed in the pool. The guests and Mickey all laughed at her and he looked behind to see Pete and Peg frowning at him. The cat Queen looked at him with a look of disappointment, then she looked away from him, embarrassed at how he treated Minnie. Mortimer came over to Mickey, laughing. He called out to Megavolt, who was helping Minnie out of the pool, "You there! Have her dried off and sent to Prince Mickey's chambers!" He turned to face Pete and said to him, "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent is to appoint Mickey as royal chief architect!" He took off his turquoise ring and placed on Mickey's finger and the guests applauded for them. Mickey looked at the ring and smiled, happy about his adoptive brother's first plan and his new job. He looked over to Minnie, who was draped in a towel and soaking wet while Megavolt was guiding her out of the hall. She looked back at Mickey with a glare as she adjusted her hair. Mickey looked at her with regret, realizing what he did to her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies